Dancing to Their Beat
by Chirugal
Summary: Tony visits Abby's lab to talk Goths. Talk becomes an impromptu dancing lesson, but by the time Gibbs joins them, the dancing on all their minds is a little more horizontal... Established Gibbs/Tony with Abby added into the smutty mix. Abby's POV.


**Title**: Dancing to Their Beat**  
>Rating<strong>: NC-17**  
>Spoilers<strong>: References to _Driven_, season four**  
>Summary<strong>: Tony visits Abby's lab to talk Goths. Talk becomes an impromptu dancing lesson, but by the time Gibbs joins them, the dancing on all their minds is a little more horizontal…

**Author's Note**: This might be a bit rough for the first 24 hours that it's posted - it's late and I haven't proofread it yet, but since it's supposed to be up by now I thought I'd take care of it tomorrow. Written for T's birthday. Hope you have a great day, hon - and it's okay if you're not in the mood for smut right now. You can save it up till you are! :D

* * *

><p>"Hey, Abby?"<p>

She turned with a greeting and a smile, which became quizzical as Tony leaned against her workbench and ran his hand through his hair. "Something bugging you?"

"Kinda." He glanced around, as if someone else in the empty lab could have been eavesdropping. Then, leaning in closer to her, he said, "I think I'm dating a Goth."

Abby felt amusement bubble up within her chest, but swallowed her laughter. "You _think_, or you _are_?"

"I dunno. She was on reception at the hotel Gibbs and I went to the other day-"

"_Really_?" Now she really had to laugh.

"For a _case._" He frowned at her, shaking his head. "Anyway, I hit on her on the way out, and she was in her work clothes, no piercings or tattoos that I could see, her make-up was pretty average… She didn't look Goth."

"Okay, so…?"

Abby began to gather up evidence bags and put them back in their carton, using the activity to turn her back and hide her grin. Tony was definitely upset about something, and she hated to outright laugh at a friend in distress.

It was funny, though. She couldn't help it.

"So we exchanged numbers and she added me on Facebook, and I had a look through her pictures, and she has tattoos everywhere, and her make-up is all extreme, and she's wearing the same Goth stuff you wear…"

"I'm not a Goth – I'm a scientist," Abby responded automatically. "I hate labels, Tony, you know that. Maybe _she's_ not a Goth. Maybe she's a receptionist, you know?"

"I know – look, I'm not trying to stereotype her, Abbs. And you know I think the Goth look is sexy on you."

This was getting interesting. "Actually, no, I didn't. But continue…"

He gave a brief, nervous chuckle, and she resisted the urge to hug him and tell him to relax. She still had no idea why he was making such a big deal about this.

"Okay, so she says she wants to go out dancing. But where do you take a Goth"—he pulled up short at Abby's swift glance—"receptionist dancing? How do you even dance to the stuff you listen to?"

Abby grinned as he finally got to the point. "You came down here for a dance lesson, Tony? All you had to do was ask! What's she into?"

He gave her a blank look, and she sighed. "Gothic, EBM, industrial, darkwave, classic rock, punk rock, metal…"

"What's the difference?"

Rolling her eyes, she turned to her computer and pulled up a browser. "And that's why I hate labels. What's her name?"

"Sara Richardson."

"No kidding? She's on Facebook? I didn't know!" While Abby busied herself pulling up the girl in question's profile, then sending a swift friend-request, Tony just stared at her.

"Wait, you know her?"

"She's a friend of a friend." Abby didn't need to try to divine Sara's musical preferences – her top status update was about plans to see KFDFM live. "And she's into EBM. It's totally easy to dance to."

She selected a track and turned up the volume, then beckoned for Tony to step away from the workbench, into the space between the door out to the elevator and the one that led to her inner office. "C'mere."

Was it her imagination, or was Tony actually blushing? She bit down on the desire to call him cute, and instead began to move with the music, side-on to him so he wouldn't feel as self-conscious joining in.

Tony didn't move, but she felt his gaze on her and couldn't help a tiny shiver of lust. She didn't actively pursue her co-workers – because of a certain famous rule of Gibbs', and a few lesser-known ones – but if something was to happen between her and Tony, she wouldn't shove him away.

"Abbs, this might be easy for you, but…"

She glanced over, and the temperature in the room seemed to rise a little at the look on his face. He was staring at her swaying hips, and there was no way he was trying to follow her beat.

No – he was drooling.

"Are you checking me out, Tony?"

"What? No!"

She scowled and whirled past him, intent on filtering the music down to its purest form. As if Tony would ever be interested in her as more than a friend. He was down here freaking out about his surprise Goth date, after all…

"I mean, yes?" he amended hesitantly, and she looked over to see lust and confusion in his expression. It did a lot to ease her fractured ego, and she shot him a tiny smile.

"Better. Now, let me see about this…" As Tony watched, she fiddled with settings on her computer screen. One by one, the elements in the song faded out, leaving a basic beat. She continued to move to it as she pushed him over to the wider space and turned his back to her.

"Uh… Abbs?"

"Humour me." She stepped in close behind him, her platform boots making her a scant inch shorter than him, and put her hands on his hips, pressing her lower abdomen against his tight ass. Yeah, she'd copped a feel once or twice over the years – cheekily. But having her entire body flush with his was different when there were no bullets flying at them.

She needed music to really fantasise, after all.

His entire body went rigid, but she'd expected that. "Relax, Tony. Feel the beat and move with me."

He laughed uncomfortably. "Is this one of those red light situations they were talking about in that sexual harassment lecture?"

"Not if you're okay with it. Want me to stop?" Abby moved with the music, swaying her hips just a little, and could have sworn she heard him groan.

"In for a penny, I guess…"

She smiled, but didn't respond with anything more than her body's movements. The beat was the most basic within the song – four to a bar, nothing fancy. She knew he could follow that – he'd told her he could salsa dance, and Kate had confirmed it. This would be a piece of cake for him.

His movements were hesitant at first – which she could understand, since traditionally a guy would be behind a girl when they danced. But he loosened up pretty quickly, and she nodded after a few seconds. "See? Hold that thought."

With another quick adjustment of her PC's sound system, a few extra elements faded in. No secondary beats just yet, but a few of the melodies. "Still easy enough?"

He was still moving, though a little more awkwardly now she wasn't with him. She remedied that as quickly as she could, stepping back behind him and swaying in time to the beat.

"Think I got it." His words were a little rough around the edges, and Abby pulled back before she could let her hands wander further down his body.

"Okay, good. Let's try this." She brought up the rest of the elements, including secondary percussion, and then turned to resume her position behind Tony.

Before she could get a sense of where he was, he'd pulled her backwards so _her_ butt was pressing back against _his_ hips. He slid his arms around her waist as he moved with the music without difficulty, and murmured in her ear, "How am I doing?"

"Pretty good," she managed, though she was pretty sure she'd need a change of panties once they were finished dancing. She was so wet they were clinging to her, and oh, god – was that his badge, or was Special Agent DiNozzo _very _happy to see her?

She concentrated on the music, their bodies dipping and swaying in synchrony, his light breaths against the side of her neck. He rubbed the hard ridge in his pants against her butt, and from the way his breath caught, it definitely wasn't his badge.

"Tony…"

"Red light?" he asked, the words so soft she barely heard them.

"Green light," she whispered, and he sighed relief into her ear, pushing up her shirt slightly to rest his palms against her bare abdomen.

With a soft moan, Abby reached back with one hand to rub him, closing her eyes as her exploring fingertips met the hardness of his cock. Her pussy tingled as she imagined how good it would feel to unzip his pants, reach into his boxers and tease him, then bend over her worktable, flip up her tiny skirt and wait for him to take her hard and fast. He would – she knew it. The problem was, this was work and someone could walk in at any moment.

"You're killing me, Abbs." Tony moved a hand higher, cupping her breast and stroking his thumb across her pebbled nipple with a touch so light, she felt a tug of arousal right between her thighs more than his actual caress of the sensitive spot.

"Mmm… feeling's mutual. Wanna go somewhere a little less filled with security cameras?"

He jerked his hands down to her stomach again with a suddenness that was almost comical, and she laughed. "Relax. The security guys pretty much expect a certain level of hinkiness from me. That doesn't mean I wanna get much further than second base around them, though."

When she turned in his arms, he was giving her the beginnings of a trademark DiNozzo grin. It faded quickly as his gaze slipped from her eyes to her lips, replaced by hungry, serious intent as she realised with a thrill that he was going to kiss her.

She leaned forward before he could, pressing her lips to his and flicking her tongue out against his lips teasingly. As if his self control had shattered completely, Tony crushed her to him, taking possession of her mouth with more dominance than Abby would have expected from him before today.

Resisting the urge to wrap one of her legs around his waist and rub her clit right over that deliciously hard cock of his, she kissed him back until she was breathless, gasping for air into his mouth but still wanting more. He cupped her ass and ground his erection against her, sending a wave of pleasure through her hypersensitive skin.

A faint noise registered on the edge of Abby's perception, but she was too caught up in Tony's kiss to pay it much attention. By the time her brain informed her it had been the sound of the elevator arriving, a second warm body had pressed up against her back, and she was sandwiched between the two.

She broke the kiss with a gasp, wriggling around to try and pinpoint the identity of this second guy – and it was definitely a guy, from the feel of his hardening cock pressing against her ass. She recognised the tinge of sawdust in his scent a split second before the rest of her senses caught up, and trembled with confused desire at the sight of Gibbs' amused, aroused expression.

"Gibbs, I… you… I mean, I…"

She gazed from him to Tony and back again, trying to put the puzzle pieces in order. Why would Gibbs join in with their intimate moment uninvited, and why wasn't he mad, or embarrassed, or even taken aback? Not that she was complaining – Gibbs had been the subject of many a fantasy over the years – but this was just insane.

Then she saw the way Tony was looking at Gibbs, and it all fell into place.

"You guys are together? Since when? Why didn't you tell me? And why—?"

Gibbs silenced her with a kiss to rival Tony's, and her questions fell away as she spun to press against him, slipping her arms around his neck. His kisses were less hurried than Tony's, and just as incredible. He drew her away from the desperate sexual tension she'd been exploring with Tony and coaxed out her flirty, mischievous side, the way he'd always been able to without even touching her.

Not that she wasn't desperate to fuck both of them equally. Tony was pressing against her butt again, and Gibbs was fully hard now, giving a low growl against her lips as she rubbed her palm over his cock.

"I'm gonna guess we're still on 'green light' here," Tony murmured in her ear, and she broke her kiss with Gibbs to smile over her shoulder at him.

"Are you kidding? This is so much hotter than any of my fantasies about either of you. I can't even believe this is happening."

She felt both of the men pressed up against her relax slightly. They'd judged her reaction right, but it had been a big risk.

_Wait. If they're together, why was Tony talking about dating Sara…?_

She frowned at him. "You made up all that stuff about Sara, didn't you?"

"Nope. Met her. Flirted with her. Added her on Facebook. Gonna cancel my date, though."

Before she could ask where Gibbs fit into the picture, the man in question took advantage of her exposed neck, kissing and nipping his way across the tattoo inked into her skin as Tony kissed her lips again. Her curiosity ebbed as the seconds passed, until her sexual frustration grew so unbearable, she broke off to gasp out, "Time out, guys, unless you wanna do me right here in front of the security cameras."

The guys exchanged a look that made her want to rip off every shred of clothing they were wearing, and to hell with the security cameras. "You're driving," Gibbs told Tony, who took a deep breath and nodded.

"On the condition that nobody gets off while I have to watch the road."

"Deal," Gibbs said immediately, and Tony backed off with a sigh, readjusting his erection within his pants and taking the car keys from his lover. "Grab your gear, Abbs."

Though still a little stunned by the whole situation, she couldn't help her response to that. "Rather grab yours."

His eyes darkening with lust, he pulled her into a brief, rough kiss, then stepped back. "Time and a place for everything. Let's get out of here."

Abby did the fastest check of her forensic machines she'd ever managed, then left her computer to shut itself down. Grabbing her coat and purse, she turned around to find the two guys standing in the elevator doorway, simultaneously preventing the doors from closing and exchanging a hot, hard kiss. If her brain hadn't already reached meltdown status, that sight would have done it.

"Ready," she announced, slipping past them into the elevator and copping a feel of Gibbs' ass on her way. Before she knew what was happening, they were both pressing her back against the wall of the tiny room, Tony's lips on hers and Gibbs' fingers under her skirt, rubbing over the damp scrap of material that separated her pussy from his touch.

"Fuck, Abby," he breathed in her ear, and the idea of Gibbs saying the word 'fuck' was almost enough to get her off right there.

Tony pulled back enough to press the button that would take them to the parking garage. "Wet?"

"Understatement."

The charged atmosphere between the two men was almost spellbinding. Abby had a million questions, but she was content to let them spirit her away for now. Later, she'd ask. In this moment, she'd just feel.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two hopefully coming very soon - I just need to sleep before I write it, and pray that my muse doesn't desert me during the night!<strong>


End file.
